


Midnight by the pool

by pspsps_Yuxin



Category: FFC-Acrush (Band), Fanxyred
Genre: Acrush, Breathplay, Deepthroating, Dom/sub, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Fanchen, Hair-pulling, Mommy Kink, Nipple Piercings, Praise Kink, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Strap-On, dom Linfan, fanxyred - Freeform, junxi got wasted, night swimming, read it at your own risk, sub Xichen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:20:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27064042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pspsps_Yuxin/pseuds/pspsps_Yuxin
Summary: It was 3 am when she felt a hand on her shoulder slowly waking her up, it was Linfan, her designated roommate to share the hotel room with, and the one to drag her enthusiastically off the bed to take a dive in the swimming pool. It was indeed a bad idea however she had no strength or real desire to contest the youngest.As she sat under the stars by the pool side, surrounded with the soundless night, she tried controlling her emotions creeping out from her still sleepy eyes.I don't want you to leave me...
Relationships: Lin Fan/Peng Xichen
Kudos: 10





	Midnight by the pool

**Author's Note:**

> Hello hello!  
> I hope you saw the heavy warnings of this work!
> 
> This is my second NSFW oneshot, also english is not my first language so pls ignore any typo. If you do not like any of the warnings I advice you to not read this one and maybe wait for a softer work. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!
> 
> I'll go hide in the meantime on twitter- @bae_liu (I do fanart and AUs there)

"You're thinking too much again" the melancholic tone easily reached her eager ears.

The following silence only confirmed it further, it was an old bad habit they knew too well as Xichen would often drift away in her thoughts while contemplating the world around her. It became an ongoing joke in their group, a lighthearted way to address the actual struggle to prevent her mind from running away, leaving her body behind.

_Leaving… that was the problem at the moment._

It was no secret that Mr. Tov tried his best to give their group exposure but as a small and new company in Korea with limited resources he could only do so much.

The day Linfan enthusiastically suggested going on a survival show their boss immediately agreed with the condition that Lu Keran would follow, not only to take care of her but also, by adding one more, they doubled the chances on the competition. It was indeed a win/win situation for everyone, well if you removed Xichen's heart from the equation that is.

As a goodbye all four girls decided to party like old times, being wild, drinking, dancing and singing the night way. As the leader and oldest, Keran decided not to drink along with the youngest Linfan, those two could not afford to have a hangover in the morning. Then Xichen did not feel like drinking as usual, she was not famous for being an alcohol enthusiast, unlike Junxi, who ended up being the only one drinking resulting in an early trip back to the hotel, so she could sleep the drunkenness away.

It was 3 am when she felt a hand on her shoulder slowly waking her up, it was Linfan, her designated roommate to share the hotel room with, and the one to drag her enthusiastically off the bed to take a dive in the swimming pool. It was indeed a bad idea however she had no strength or real desire to contest the youngest. 

As she sat under the stars by the pool side, surrounded by the soundless night, she tried controlling her emotions creeping out from her still sleepy eyes.

_I don't want you to leave me..._

She took a dive of her own, at those entrancing dark orbs bigger than the angst carried on her chest. Somehow it felt like everything always led back to those eyes. Being so distracted allowed for wet hands to reach for her legs, slowly caressing them silently asking for space between them. The reaction was automatic, Xichen re-positioned herself so the other could take her new place. Still almost fully submerged under water Linfan rested her head on the girl’s left exposed thigh.

Both voices not louder than a whisper begin a conversation.

"What's on your mind this time?"

_Like you don’t know..._

Xichen decides to answer for the first time that night "I don't wanna talk about it" it was the truth at the moment. If it wasn't for her mind, she would've been doing everything to enjoy the few hours before the youngest’s dreadful early flight.

“C’mon is this about the show jie jie?” again silence “I told you already I’ll be back before you know it, do you really think I’ll make it there?” she said in her usual playful tone hand in hand with her signature smile.

It was true, Linfan only wanted to go to the show, not because she believed she could win, but because she wished to experience that competitive environment she craved so much. Although, everyone around her believed in her and Lu Keran.

“You don’t know that”

Water splashes followed a “Cheer up jie jie!” swimming away to the deeper side of the pool, right after a loud “Swim with me!”

If she talked any louder someone might hear them. Before that could happen, step by step she went into the water not caring about her night garments getting soaked.

The cold breeze created chills slowly traveling through her body. To escape it she went under, swimming towards the other girl. Only going back to the surface upon reaching the taller. Stretching her body made her realize how deep the pool was, since her feet couldn’t touch the ground in that zone, if she wanted her head to stay over the water that is. Never the less welcoming arms surrounded her own in no time.

“Glad you finally joined me chenchen~” Linfan’s teasing did nothing to bright up her mood like expected.

Now closer to her she felt her chest arching to let the other know her thoughts.

She quickly interrupted as the others lips opened to resume her teasing "You wanted me to talk, now let me talk" the determination in Xichen's voice was enough to quiet her.

_I have to tell you_

She continued, “I don't wanna be without you close to me” the hurt in her voice was enough to switch the lighthearted mood Linfan carried before “I don’t wanna look next to me in the morning and not see you…” every word got heavier as her emotions poured out alongside tears she gave up on holding back. Who knows for how long had she been hiding?

The sobs only started once Linfan searched for her swollen eyes under the wet bangs. Xichen didn’t dare to return her piercing gaze, being too much at that vulnerable moment. Instead soft lips pulled her attention by making a small trail to meet hers in a caring touch.

It was only a peek on the lips, so soft and tender as if their lips weren’t touching at all.

Both parted ways not long after, leaving a ghosting sensation behind. Linfan’s lips hovered over hers just inches away forcing the two to share the same breathing space. 

A verbal confirmation was not enough this time. Words were not required when their bodies decided to move only on memory seeking comfort through touch.

They got closer, the tension heavier and the desire became intoxicating.

Linfan easily pulled the shorter allowing for Xichen’s legs to intertwine around her waist closing all the distance between them. 

Xichen was the one to initiate it, soon after having Lin fan take full control of the situation. The taller girl's kisses were demanding for more showing her dominant side when ravishing the other who gave herself willingly. It was not their first time sharing this type of affection towards each other, surely not intending for it to be the last.

Lin fan solely believed Xichen's lips were her most prized conquest and the only she truly cared about, they showed her smiles during the day and during the night they let sweet sounds escape them for her ears only.

Surely the sounds of water were an interesting change of background to such a sweet melody.

"Ahh.." Xichen gasped while her hands, in desperate need to grab and feel something, found their way into Linfan's fresh cut locks. Running her fingers through them casually sliding lower touching her neck and collarbones through the other's wet shirt.

On water everything felt lighter and little to no effort was needed for the Linfan to hold Xichen since the arms and legs around her did most of the work. Taking this to her advantage she pulled her closer by her waist making their bodies grind just in the right places.

"Linfa-an..." the sudden stimulation made Xichen breathlessly whisper in between kisses, she wanted more. Needed more of that tongue exploring her mouth while the strong yet sweet scent of the other's cologne surrounded her.

After a few of Xichen's whispers calling out her name, the taller backed away from their heated kiss contemplating on the decision to caress elsewhere, switching between small and quick kisses down the others neck.

"Tell me what you want and I'll give you Xichen" she reassured her while playing with her collarbones, slightly turning them pink under her bites.

"I want..."

"I can't hear you" Linfan interrupted the girl's struggle only to tease her further.

"I-I wan-t...oh!"

"C'mon chenchen I know you can use that pretty little mouth of yours~" little by little Linfan's other side started to wake up with every small sound presented to her "Tell me"

"Everyth-ing...I want everything! please..."

The tip of her fingers finally connected to where Xichen wanted them the most creating small electric shock sensations through her belly and reaching as far as her nipples. Linfan played with Xichen's folds spreading them and exploring her path in a painfully slow pace she loved to impose.

It made her partner gradually fall deeper into desperation and full submission. It excited the taller to see her again under her begging to come undone.

Receptive to every pleasure given to her, the complex debate on Xichen's mind was replaced with her growing needs.

_It's been too long..._

"Ahh fuck" The tip of Linfan's index finger connected with her clit teasing it with small circular motions.

"Don't be too loud princess or they might hear you" Linfan continued getting her pleasure from teasing the other. Xichen at this point had glassy eyes with lowered lids staring into nowhere in particular, enjoying Linfan's advances and giving her best to quiet her usual loud mouth.

But how could she? Linfan knew her body like the back of her hand and completely had it at her palm. It was just a matter of time before they would take things too far and risk getting caught for it. She was not ready for those consequences.

"Li-infan" she called breathlessly.

"Humm?" Her nose caressed the side of Xichen's face.

"Not here" she whispered "I want more" her strong grip on the taller's wet shirt convinced her so but her wanting eyes piercing Linfan's soul made her do it.

Linfan quickly agreed to the request.

It’s not like she would not enjoy to just pull the other on the side of the pool and give her a taste of her skilled tongue. If they were caught however, they would not hear the end of it, it could even go as far as get them thrown out of the company for not trying to be discreet at the very least. 

Secondly the possessive felling she had towards Xichen was too strong for her to just allow anyone to see or hear the girl in that situation. 

They both got out of the pool, quickly letting the fresh and extremely cold water from the shower head nearby hit them and wash away most of the chemicals from the pool water. Closing the shower head above her, a towel was thrown her way and Linfan took it drying as much as possible before making her way into the hotel lobby to the elevators, all this time holding Xichen's hand with her own.

Linfan enjoyed to casually wonder off at night drinking with some friends, hanging out with pretty girls that knew nothing of her and just wanted to flirt and have a good time...it was her way to experience the crazy college years that were missing in the “idol” life. It was a secret to no one and specially not to Xichen, that girl was far from the "conventional" girls she fell for but... she was the ultimate exception.

Xichen did not enjoy tight shirts preferring the opposite just like the taller. As for the hair she only ever saw her sporting a short cut, for many years shaved on the sides. It did wonders to her fierce eyes nowadays hidden away behind unstyled hair in the morning or sunglasses when they would go out. But her voice and overall personality was sweeter than any “conventional” cute girl she ever met.

Xichen's affection for others had no limits, preferring to take care of close friends and protecting them almost like a mother at times. But behind closed doors Linfan quickly discovered the other’s desire to invert roles. To just be able to let go instead, and be the one for the other to take care of.

Tonight would not be any different as Linfan’s actions continued to do wonders for Xichen’s needs. As soon as the door to their room closed Linfan had the shorter pinned to it, continuing their previous actions.

This time in the privacy of the bedroom there were no limits.

Linfan's taller frame purposely sandwiched Xichen's front against the door. In this angle her nose could dig in her still wet locks of hair with a great access to her exposed neck.

"Linfa-"

"No need to be shy now baby girl" she warned in a dangerous tone yet with a hint of playfulness at the end "should we try it again?"

Xichen knew what she was referring to "Yes Li- yes mommy"

It has been a while since Linfan heard those words leave the shortest and how she missed it so dearly "That's more like it, good girl"

Involuntary Xichen's legs gave her enough access for that hand to resume their previous foreplay. This time deliberately applying pressure at her entrance, teasing the tip of two fingers in, that never really moved forward.

Her hips on the other hand did their best to push against the invaders, if she did it right, they would easily get in with the aid of all the wetness she could already feel dripping down her right thigh.

But Linfan's grip on her was to strong, the position restrained her movements and frustrating whines left her.

"Impatient, are we?" How cute it was to see the oldest act like a frustrated child who could not get her toy, Linfan tough to herself.

"Ahh sto-op teasi-in-g"

After that the teasing hand left Xichen now joining the other at her waist, under the shirt letting her fingers sink in the tender skin.

"If I remember correctly, good girls don't give orders"

"Please linf-"

A hard and very loud smack connected to Xichen's ass making her moan.

"Try again, nicely"

"I'm sorry mommy please"

Another loud smack "not sincere enough"

"Please mommy I'm sorry it won't happen again please"

"You'll promise to be a good girl?"

Xichen nodded her head vigorously with pleading eyes towards the taller behind her. She desperately wanted her touch elsewhere but once out of line and displeased, Linfan would not give her that so easily. She was going to make it worse.

"Let's see about that then"

Her shirt was peeled of her body slowly, the soaked material scratching at her sensitive skin in a painful way completely intoxicating her mind. Then at a certain place all the pain turned to pleasure when the fabric got caught at her chest on the tiny metal balls of her nipple piercings. Linfan didn’t stop the small teasing tugs at the fabric that did not go any further from the distance her nipples allowed to be pushed. She loved it.

It was intended to be a punishment and in a way it sure was, her wetness between her legs was getting worse from the foreplay but it was painful not to touch it. Even while her nipples were giving her enough fuel on her arousal it was far from enough. Xichen liked the extreme, the more pleasure she got all at once the better, and pain was only a way to achieve it.

Being tired of grabbing cloth and not the other's skin, Linfan made sure to untangle the fabric from her piercings before harshly peeling the shirt all the way. Kisses decorated her neck along with harsh bites turning the skin from pink to light purple on each side, leaving something for Xichen to remember, so Linfan thought.

Fingers pinched both nipples. Her lips were aggressively attacked, swallowing all the loud moans she was to let loose. Pinching, twisting, pressuring, pulling. The more she received the more sensitive it got, the more pain she felt, the pleasurable it became.

Looking down at her chest the contrast between the cold silver metal and the scarlet red skin was evident. It hurt when touched, and it hurt when left alone. That should probably be enough punishment for now, they could move to other areas again. A harsh pull at Xichen's hair called her attention.

"Walk"

"Yes mommy"

It was a dangerous command, simple enough to follow. Linfan finally freed her body from the door giving her enough space to walk in front of her to the bed. Only when she reached it, her locks were let go along with a light tap on her left bottom cheek making her climb to the bed on all fours. Linfan followed soon after.

The other girl still clothed hips rubbing at her bottom softly scratched her, if she kept it going her nipples would not be the only blood red decorated skin on her body. But who would care about it, definitely not Xichen specially when Linfan finally cut the chase and retreated her hand back to her folds, where they belonged.

"Mommy-y" a weak whine escaped her before her head rested on the sheets below her, lowering her front and keeping her hips in the air for better access.

"You're being such a good girl" the praise was very well reserved as Linfan's fingers were soaked by her wetness and eagerly sucked in by her walls.

"Ju-s-t fo-r mo-mmy-y" Linfan felt a strong playful squeeze on her digits. She was more than ready.

Confusion replaced the ecstasy expression on the shorter when Linfan's administrations came to a halt.

"Did you bring what I asked?" Linfan growled the question out in a deep tone just inches away from her sensitive skin. Her hot breath hit her like waves hit the shore.

It took a few seconds for Xichen to fully process the question and wake up from her high state "It's in the yellow bag" she was able to say through her clouded mind. The pressure and weight she felt on her back was released "at the end" she added when she heard Linfan's struggle to find it.

Soon enough she felt something hard rubbing close to her entrance, making her arch on pure instinct to be touched more while the strange cold surface got covered with her dripping wetness.

"You've been so good baby girl. I think you deserve a reward, don't you?" The desperate nods and whines where answer enough "How do you want it Xichen?”

"Please please mommy I can take it please!"

"I don't think you can, not like this or it will hurt" it was true, it has been a while since they done it like this and the slight pain would be inevitable. However, just the thought of the pleasure it would bring with it too, it was too much of a temptation for her starving body.

Xichen's hips teasingly moved against it. Bending her back while her knees spread further on the bed creating a feast for Linfan's eyes.

"I can take it raw"

That statement alone caught Linfan of guard making her mind stop for a second. To have her like that slowly entering her and hearing her sing her lungs out with some watery lustful eyes. How she wanted to envelop the girl under her in so much pleasure, she would forget everything but Linfan's name… Yet she can't give her that so easily. It's too soon for that. They could have a little more fun first.

"Not today baby"

The disappointment was evident, Xichen liked the pain alongside with her pleasure and Linfan enjoyed inflicting it in many ways. It made things more thrilling not knowing what would come first and how it made the anticipation rise each passing moment...but the next words left her hopeful.

"But I'll give you something else"

Xichen was unsure on what the other was referring to, suddenly her body was rolled and pulled at the end of the bed far enough so her feet could reach the ground. Looking up at her lover, now standing close to the bed completely naked she saw Linfan's eyes clouded with a dangerous expression. Staring down at Xichen like she was prey and it made the heat on her core a blazing.

"Get on your knees" the demanding words commanded her and she quickly obeyed.

Xichen's knees hit the hard floor placing her face to face with what Linfan's asked her to bring just in case they would end up in this situation, a strap perfectly secured around Linfan's hips.

Being this close to it was always a bit intimidating specially since Linfan was the person using it. Either way her body burned with the desire to submit and please, not just for Linfan's satisfaction but also for her own arousal coming in waves every time a command was made or a daring look was sent her way. Looking directly at Linfan's eyes she angled her head up and licked the base all the way to the tip in a painfully slow pace letting her enjoy the view.

The taller got just as aroused from visual stimulation as Xichen did so why not put on a show.

She slowly swallowed it whole expending her throat and breathing only through her nose until she felt the tip touch the back of it. She started to eagerly suck on the rubber toy filling the room with loud wet noises accompanied by her moans. Yet it wasn't enough and her eyes begged the younger to take control. Linfan as if on queue planted her hands on the other's soft locks with a tight hold giving little to no warning as she moved her hips and aggressively slammed the toy further down her throat forcing her to take it.

Tears filled Xichen's shocked eyes, even without a gag reflex they were still sensitive in situations like the one at hand. Finally, she felt the burn she was seeking for. Her mind became clouded once again maybe for the lack of enough oxygen or the fact her choking kink was being satiated with the overwhelming pace and roughness from the youngest. Soon tears started pouring down her checks and falling down her neck with all the force used to control her.

"Do you like me fucking your tight mouth baby?"

_YES_

"Do you like it when I use you like this?"

_YES_

She wanted to scream, this was exactly what she had been craving for ever since they entered the room. Linfan's eyes were completely glued on her face, the taller's bottom lip was already swollen from being bitten, her neck and forehead had a bit of shine to it probably from the sweat and heat that strangely overtook their room at 3 am.

One of Xichen's hands traveled down to her core. The view in combination with the others actions tempted her for that touch. She quickly rubbed her clit in unison with every deep thrust down her throat. Eventually the pace started to break and the fast hip motions slowed until it completely stopped while the toy was all the way inside and her nose was fully pressed to the leather harness. It stayed there for what it felt like an eternity, Xichen had to pinch Linfan's leg. It was one of their safe signals during rough play.

Linfan immediately let go of her hair retrieving the toy out finally allowing Xichen to get her breath back.

"Are you ok baby? Did I hurt you?" The slight coughing was alarming to Linfan's ears. Her worried eyes over analyzed Xichen's every move now checking for injuries.

"Yeah I'm ok" the almost sadistic smile that followed after made her put all her worries behind "it was so hot"

Xichen could really drive her crazy.

They didn't have much time left unfortunately, a small clarity was already threatening to pass through the window curtains and they still needed at least 1 hour of sleep before Linfan left for her flight, she could sleep a bit more on the plane after.

Both girls were quick to go back to bed skipping on most foreplay and jumping right up to humping against each other's bodies. The teasing was mainly made verbally when Linfan growled whatever crude statements came to mind rowling Xichen up from all the arousal she got from the insults, praises and promises.

"I'm gonna fuck you so hard, like the bitch in heat like you deserve" that was just one of many promises, and she sure kept that one.

For minutes her waist and hips were used like handles for Linfan to fuck her from behind against the bed. Forcing her upper body to grind against the sheets driving Xichen mad from all the friction both on her nipples and her sex.

The only way to keep her screams controlled was to aggressively bite down on one of the pillows while scratching at the mattress below.

They eventually switched the angle a few times ending up with Xichen with her back now on the mattress and being roughly dragged back on Linfan's strap hitting deep inside her.

When Linfan got bored and wanted in on the fun, she took the toy out and unbuckled it diving between Xichen's legs devouring her with her skillful mouth.

By the end of their actions Xichen's voice was easily failing and cracking at higher notes, that was very rare to happen. Linfan had been able to savor all her wetness on her tongue, cleaning all the mess previously dripping down her thighs to the bed. Xichen needed a few minutes to finally be able to catch her breath and slowly get back to her senses.

"What time is it?" It was a quiet question asked with a failing voice.

"Past 4am"

_Her flight was at 6..._

Xichen cuddled close to Linfan, sharing the same pillow while the taller almost involved all of Xichen's smaller body, that tried to become smaller on pure impulse.

It hurt Xichen to know that once she closed her eyes for a bit longer, when she were to open them again, she would be long alone. The extra bags in the room would be missing, the space beside her would be empty and cold like no one had ever been there before. The sun outside would do nothing to brighten up her day like her sun now holding her could.

It was a bitter sweet moment for both, no one dared to say a word to disturb their small moment.

A few kisses were exchanged, caresses were placed and warmth was shared.

A small bite on Linfan's shorter made the younger whelp in surprise to the sudden attack.

"What was that for?!" She pouted while complaining.

Xichen's airy laugh filled the room along with a soft smile.

"It's for you to remember me" she smiled to Linfan. Perfect to make the other's heart skip a few beats "I'll miss you"

They both drifted off to sleep.

A loud knock on the door was enough to wake Linfan, who quickly got off the bed not worrying to much about waking the smaller. She was a heavy sleeper after all.

Getting her stuff, she opened the door to Lu Keran fashionably waiting in the hallway, using one of her big traveling bags as a chair.

"Let me get the passport and my phone"

She entered the room again making sure not to forget anything and right before leaving, she turned to the bed once again in search of a smaller frame delicately resting under the pearl white sheets and softly getting her skin kissed by the few rays of the morning sun.

Lowering herself giving a soft kiss on the other’s exposed and heavily marked shoulder right above an angry purplish spot created previously by their overnight activities. Xichen had for sure something to remember the taller for longer.

"I'll miss you a lot Xichen"


End file.
